


Paint 'Em Red

by atrick_oflight



Series: Gifts and Exchanges [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fighting, General, Summer General exchange, The Mall, Tumblr, aph belgium - Freeform, aph gen exchange, aph netherlands - Freeform, aph romano - Freeform, aph south italy, aph spain - Freeform, aph tomato gang, no relationships - Freeform, tomato gang, tomatoes, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrick_oflight/pseuds/atrick_oflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Lovino wanted was to go to the mall with his friends for some peaceful hanging out. But obviously, since his friends were weird, he couldn't have that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint 'Em Red

“You stupid bastardo!” Lovino scowled. He came to the mall to shop for the most fashionable, trendiest, most expensive clothes he could find with his friends and  _ this _ was what he got. It’s pathetic! Even if it did involve tomatoes!

 

“We were supposed to go shopping! An hour ago! Leave the damned tomatoes and let’s get a move on!” Lovino barked.

 

“Eh, but look, they’re all so reasonably priced!” Antonio said, face still morphed into a sunny smile. It irritated Lovino to no end. How can that idiot just  _ stand _ there, smiling like a damned idiot when he has the potential of ruining his  _ entire _ day? His eye twitched as the Spaniard remained cheerful and absolutely clueless to how close he was to losing his head.

 

“Oh come on, Lovi,” A hand touched his shoulder, and he turned to find his friend Emma smiling gently at him. “Toni’s just really excited cause a lot of the Tomatoes here at the weekend market on sale are still fresh and far from rotting.”

 

Lovino simply rolled his eyes and glared at the Spaniard as he chatted with their friend Mogens. Sure, tomatoes were great. Especially for pasta and pizza, even alone, but this was the only free time he had before finals would take over. This was the only time his brother couldn’t pester him, his grandfather wouldn’t be nagging him and school won’t be killing him. This was supposed to be a day that he and his friends could just go out, shop, have fun and relax. Hang out, like they should. But the stupid tomato-eating bastard was too busy looking at tomatoes to care.

 

“Look, Antonio these are--”

 

“Okay that’s fucking enough!” Lovino yelled, earning him a lot stares from passerby and other shoppers. “We came here to go shopping, we are going shopping!”

 

“C’mon, Lovino,” Emma said, “We’ll be done in a minute just--”

 

“No! I’ve been fucking waiting!” said he, in a shrill manner. He took a step towards Antonio, pointing at him with an accusatory finger. “You’ve been keeping us here for nearly an hour, dumb ass! If I have to wait another minute--”

 

“But Lovi,” Antonio said, coming close to the other boy. He held out his tomato filled hands with a smile. “You love tomatoes! Come, let’s go--”

 

“I don’t want any fucking tomatoes right now!” The latter raged. He’s had a stressful week and his friends are supposed to be helping him relax. They are not helping him relax, at all.

 

Emma watched warily as her two friends (Well actually just one) raged at each other. She sighed, “So much for a relaxing day at the mall.” Beside her, Mogens stared at them with annoyance. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence, since Lovino did tend to be very short tempered with anyone that was wasting his time and was not a pretty girl, and Antonio was as thick and dense as a boulder. Still, one would get tired of their shenanigans.

 

So, as Antonio stepped forward to offer Lovino tomatoes again, Mogens shot his leg out just in front of Antonio’s. Causing the latter to trip and fall, landing right on top of a shrieking Lovino.

 

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!”

 

“Ah! Lovi, I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

 

“THESE CLOTHES COST A SHIT LOAD OF MONEY, YOU IDIOT!”

 

“I’M SORRY!”

 

Emma glared at her brother. “That was uncalled for,” she said. Her brother only shrugged and muttered something about annoying pests. Huffing she watched Antonio scramble up as Lovino followed, in a much more seething state. “Lovino, please,” she interjected. “It was just an accident! Antonio didn’t--”

 

“Oh,” Lovino interrupted with an eye roll and the most sarcastic voice. “So I shouldn’t be mad that the idiot just FUCKING RUINED MY CLOTHES WITH TOMATOES THAT WILL TAKE FOREVER TO GET OUT? I’VE HAD A TERRIBLE WEEK AND WE WERE SUPPOSED TO COME AND RELIEVE MY STRESS HERE.”

 

“Lovi, I wasn’t saying you--”

 

“LET’S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!”

 

And just like that, the angry italian grabbed a tomato off the stand, and threw it right in Emma’s face. Everyone in the room was frozen as Emma tried to recover from shock. The young italian, flirty by nature, had never once been seen screaming or insulting a girl. Let alone hurl a tomato at her face. It was just so...out of character. Lovino watched with a smug smirk as the Belgian girl slowly wiped the tomato off her face. “How’s it feel?” He taunted.

 

Emma’s eyes twitched and her body seemed to take on a different stance. She gave Lovino an evil smile before picking up a tomato and saying, “Like this,  _ teef! _ ” then hitting him directly in the stomach. Lovino screeched and picked up another tomato, aiming for the blond girl’s chest. Emma saw it coming and ducked behind a stall, grabbing her own tomato and throwing them at Lovino.

 

Morgens sighed and looked at Antonio who tried to calm the other two down. “Guys, c’mon we’re making a mess--” And so he was hit with a tomato too. “Oh, it’s on.” Securing himself a fortress, Antonio grabbed a whole arm full of tomatoes and started randomly hitting his two friends with them, earning him some tomatoes to the face and hair in return.

Meanwhile, the people in the store were screaming and running for the exit. The guard at the front was on his way to intervene, but Morgens slipped him a (fake) bill and he walked away. The place was a mess. Tomato juice was on the walls, stalls and other goods. The crates and stands were overturned and there was a slab of meat on the floor. And still the three were hurling at one another, and this time, it wasn’t limited to just tomatoes. Morgens let loose just a teensie smile. “I knew it was called for.” And soon after, he joined in the fun, after getting decked in the face with an orange.

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Written for @bethofawesome on tumblr for the APH General Summer Exchange 2016


End file.
